Anonymous Problem
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Setidaknya jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menjauhiku/AU, OOC, Gaje, Oneshot, Shounen-ai/


Hallo. Salam kenal. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Sebuah fic gaje untuk seorang teman maniac Kuroshitsuji :)

Maaf jika sangat gaje. Saya masih amatiran T.T

**.**

**AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), oneshot, shounen-ai**

**.**

**.**

**KUROSHITSUJI by Yana Toboso**

**Anonymous Problem by Rukianonymous**

**Dedicated to My Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

**Anonymous Problem**

**.**

Tetaplah fokus dan dengarkan dengan baik kicauan seorang pengajar di depan kelas jika ingin mengerti dengan materi yang sedang dijelaskan. Ya, seharusnya memang begitu, tapi sedari tadi pria yang duduk di pojokan kelas ini sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Undertaker−nama guru yang bertugas untuk mengajar mata pelajaran Matematika di kelas tiga hari ini. Seorang pria aneh yang memiliki rambut putih panjang melebihi pinggang. Dilihat dari penampilannya, orang itu sama sekali tak cocok untuk menyandang status sebagai seorang guru, mengajar pun apa adanya. Kadang masuk, kadang tidak, kalaupun masuk, dia hanya cekikikan tak jelas di meja guru. Mengerikan. Entah kenapa dia bisa diterima menjadi seorang pengajar di sini.

Oh. Tinggalkan guru aneh itu, sekarang pusatkan perhatian pada seorang pria yang duduk di pojokan kelas tersebut. Sebastian Michaelis namanya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan orb merah yang menghiasi kedua bola matanya. Dua setengah tahun yang lalu namanya terdaftar sebagai salah satu siswa di sekolah ini dan selalu menjadi siswa peringkat atas seangkatan. Claude Faustus, hanya siswa berkacamata minim ekspresi itu yang menjadi penghalangnya selama ini. Mereka selalu bersaing untuk mendapat peringkat pertama tiap semester. Dia benci orang itu. Sialnya, mereka satu kelas, dan naasnya lagi, Claude duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Ironis.

Claude melirik pada pemuda di sebelahnya−sedari tadi dia tak merasakan hawa kehidupan di sana. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati rivalnya itu sedang melamun. Karena sangat-amat-penasaran, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pura-pura merenggangkan tangannya guna mengintip catatan Matematika pemuda itu. Kosong. Sebastian sama sekali tidak mencatat materi pelajaran Matematika hari ini!

Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya tertidur, bahkan ada yang sampai mengigau...Grell, contohnya.

Bingo.

Hanya dia yang benar-benar belajar.

Pasti namanya yang akan berada di urutan pertama dengan nilai tertinggi di semester ini, simpulnya seenak jidat.

Dia menyeringai tajam.

Sungguh, sangat mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

Sebastian melamun sejak tadi. Sama sekali tak tahu dengan keadaan kelasnya. Untung saja yang mengajar sekarang adalah guru aneh itu. Dia punya banyak masalah. Sekarang, dia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang kini masih duduk di kelas satu. Ciel Phantomhive namanya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan rambut kelabunya. Iris Sapphire dari mata lemon indahnya membuat siapapun ingin selalu menatapnya−setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Si Raven ini.

Dia...err...kekasih Sebastian, mungkin?

Hah?

Seorang pria menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang lain?

Fenomena ini bukan lagi menjadi sesuatu yang langka di sekolah ini. Tidak sedikit dari pria-pria di sini melakukan hubungan yang menyalahi kodrat tersebut. Sebagian berperan menjadi Sang Seme dan tentu saja sebagian lagi kebagian jatah menjadi seorang Uke. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini sekolah khusus pria. Tidak ada seorang pun gadis di sini. Walau bukan sekolah asrama, tapi sekolah ini membebaskan para siswanya tepat pukul lima sore, dan mereka harus mengikuti kelas tambahan di malam hari. Pulang ketika larut malam tentu saja membuat mereka segera menuju ke pembaringan−dimana saja−agar dapat tidur nyenyak. Mereka tak punya waktu untuk mencari gadis cantik di alam bebas sana. Tapi ajaibnya, anak-anak kelas satu yang enam bulan lalu mendaftar di sekolah ini sebagian besar memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil. Imut.

Kesempatan besar.

Para Senior segera berburu mangsa.

Dasar.

Termasuk Claude. Dia mendapatkan seorang Pemuda Blonde bernama Alois Trancy sebagai hasil buruannya. Seorang pemuda jahil yang selalu mengganggu Ciel.

Hhh...Ciel.

Sebastian teringat lagi.

Kenapa dengan Si Mungil-nya itu?

Sudah tiga hari ini dia menghindari Sebastian. Tak mau diajak bertemu, selalu pura-pura tak melihat setiap berpapasan−mengalihkan perhatian dengan membaca buku yang covernya terbalik. Tidak ada penerbit buku Kimia yang iseng membuat buku dengan cover terbalik, bukan?

Dia tidak pandai berbohong−Sebastian paling tahu tentang itu.

Apa Ciel sedang marah padanya?

Tentu saja. Kelihatan jelas.

Tapi, kenapa?

Apa yang salah dengannya?

Apa sekarang dia sudah tak tampan lagi?

Tak mungkin, pikir Sebastian narsis.

Lalu, apa?

Dia lebih suka bertengkar adu mulut seperti biasa−itu menyenangkan, daripada diam-diaman seperti ini.

Ah...coba ingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu.

Hhh...walau dipaksa mengingat pun tetap saja dia tak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Ciel marah padanya. Yang dia ingat, tiga hari yang lalu dia mengajak Ciel ke apartemennya−bercanda di sofa empuk miliknya. Hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja sampai saat itu. Hingga Sebastian pergi ke dapur sebentar dan kembali dengan dua kaleng jus strawberry untuk menemani candaan sore mereka. Ketika dia kembali...Ciel sudah tak ada.

Yah...sejak saat itulah Ciel menjauhi Pemuda Raven itu. Sampai sekarang, Sebastian tak tahu kenapa pujaan hatinya itu menjauhinya, karena setiap kali ingin minta penjelasan, Ciel selalu menghindar.

Merepotkan.

Belum lagi, jatah makan Catteleyea habis. Dia harus membelinya pulang sekolah nanti jika tak mau Catteleyea-nya kelaparan.

Catteleyea?

Itu nama yang diberikan Sebastian untuk kucing peliharaannya.

Nama yang terlalu cantik untuk seekor kucing hitam berjenis kelamin jantan.

Tapi...yah...itulah Sebastian. Maniac.

Catteleyea seekor kucing yang jinak, tapi selalu pilih-pilih jika menyangkut sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut. Makanan yang dia suka susah di cari. Harganya...yah...dapat membuat uang yang dikirim orang tuanya tiap bulan akan berkurang banyak. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Sebastian merasa sangat pusing sekarang.

Hhh...rasanya ingin tidur.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah yang memekakan telinga membuyarkan lamunan Sebastian. Bukan hanya dia yang tersadar dari lamunanya, tapi siswa lainnya yang sedari tadi melayang di dunia mimpi juga ikut terbangun. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk memulihkan kesadaran, sepersekian detik kemudian, manusia-manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu telah berlari berhamburan memenuhi koridor. Padahal, mereka pasti susah dibangunkan jika bangun pagi.

Sebastian menoleh ke samping. Lebih tepatnya, ke tempat duduk rival sejatinya.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Dia kembali melihat ke arah koridor. Masih banyak manusia berseragam yang berdesak-desakkan di sana.

Apa Claude berada di antara mereka? Tapi, laki-laki angkuh itu tidak suka dengan keadaan tidak elite seperti itu, bukan? Kalau tidak ada di sana, lalu kemana dia?

Ah...entahlah.

Untuk apa memikirkan laki-laki itu. Buang-buang waktu saja.

Sebastian kemudian membereskan meja belajarnya−yang penuh dengan buku Matematika, menjejalkannya ke dalam tas, lalu menjinjing tasnya sembari melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang sekolah. Manik matanya menangkap banyak anak kelas satu yang melewati gerbang, dan−

Eh?

Apa itu...Ciel?

Orb merahnya membulat sesaat, kembali memulihkan kesadaran dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah melewati jendela.

Eh...apa tadi Claude juga lewat jendela?

Argh, berhenti memikirkan laki-laki itu!

Sebastian terus berlari. Melangkahkan kaki jenjang nan panjangnya semaksimal mungkin. Tak peduli pada siswa-siswa yang protes karena ditabrak olehnya, tak peduli pada Pak William−Si Penjaga Sekolah−yang teriak-teriak memarahinya, tak peduli pada tasnya yang belum tertutup, bahkan tak peduli pada tali sepatunya yang tak terikat, entah kapan lepasnya.

Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanya satu−Ciel.

Temui dia sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

"Ciel," Panggilnya pada Pemuda Mungil yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ciel," Sekali lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Cih.

Sebastian mulai kesal. Satu yang dia yakini−Ciel tidak tuli, dia pasti mendengar Sebastian memanggil namanya.

Dengan langkah cepat dibumbui rasa kesal dan tidak sabar, Sebastian mendekati pemuda itu dan meraih pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit menghentaknya hingga mau tak mau, Ciel menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kemudian berbalik−memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sebastian.

Sadar dengan banyak sorot mata yang memperhatikan mereka, Sebastian segera menyeret Ciel menjauh dari situ.

Ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Halaman belakang sekolah.

Sepertinya mereka akan pulang telat hari ini. Terima kasih pada Pak William yang tak pernah mengunci pagar sekolah.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa menghindariku?" Sudah tiga kali Sebastian bertanya hal yang sama.

Ciel kembali tak menjawab. Dia masih menunduk.

"Jawab," Volume suara Sebastian lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

Ciel begidik dalam diamnya. Dia tahu, Sebastian termasuk orang yang tidak suka bila didiamkan. Apalagi, dia sudah begini sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Kesabaran Sebastian pasti sudah habis.

Sebastian masih menunggu. Walau bagaimanapun, ini kesempatannya untuk bicara dengan Ciel−menuntut penjelasan. Dia takut kalau-kalau Ciel mengamuk dan kembali pergi jika dimarahi. Jika sudah begitu, sia-sia sajakan dia berlari?

Hening. Hingga Ciel mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajah sebalnya.

"Kau," Dia melepas paksa pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Sebastian dan menunjuk tak sopan pada pemuda di hadapannya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Sebastian memandang heran pada Ciel. Dia masih belum mengerti dengan maksud kata 'kau' yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Kau berbohong," Seru Ciel lagi.

Berbohong?

"Apa maksudmu?" Sebastian tak pernah ingat dia pernah membohongi Ciel.

Atau...

Ciel sudah tahu kalau dia pernah membohongi Pak William tentang genteng di ruang Kepala Sekolah yang bocor?

Tak mungkin. Ciel tak mungkin marah hanya karena itu. Terlebih lagi, itu satu minggu yang lalu. Ciel masih baik-baik saja hingga empat hari yang lalu.

"Kau bohong," Ucap Ciel lagi, menyadarkan Sebastian dari alam nostalgianya,"Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku. Hanya mencintaiku. Tapi...tapi..." Ciel berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya,"Kau...ada yang kau cintai selain aku, kan? Kau bahkan lebih mencintainya daripada aku," Tutupnya dengan teriakan.

Sebastian masih belum mengerti. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatnya lega−Ciel belum tahu tentang kejahilannya pada Pak William.

Hei, bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu kan, Sebastian?

Selesaikan masalahmu.

"Aku tak mengerti. Tak ada yang aku cintai selain dirimu. Apa mak−"

"Kau lebih mencintai kucing hitam dekil itu daripada aku," Ciel berteriak lagi.

Eh, tunggu...

Kucing hitam dekil?

Maksudnya...

Sebastian terdiam. Kucing? Ciel marah hanya karena seekor kucing?

Sungguh, Sebastian tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Mulutnya tertutup rapat−untung dia masih sadar untuk tidak membuka mulutnya−matanya memandang tak berkedip sekaligus tak percaya pada Pemuda Mungil di hadapannya yang masih setia memasang tampang sebal.

"Kau...bercanda, kan?" Ucap Sebastian akhirnya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tidak. Aku serius," Baru kali ini dia mendengar Ciel bicara setegas itu,"Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Waktu itu, waktu aku ke apartemenmu. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu untuk memberi makan kucing kesayanganmu itu. Aku dengar sendiri kau bilang padanya kalau kau mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya," Ciel tersengal, tak pernah dia seemosi ini,"Kau..." Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya,"Kau bahkan memberikan nama yang begitu bagus untuk kucing itu," Ucapnya pelan, tapi masih sanggup di tangkap oleh indera pendengar Sebastian.

Jadi...hanya karena itu?

Sebastian mendesah lega. Ternyata penyebabnya hanya hal sepele begitu−setidaknya Sebastian yakin dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mendaratkannya ke kepala yang dilindungi helaian Green Grayish itu.

Merasakan sebuah tangan hangat yang menyentuh kepalanya membuat Ciel menengadahkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum geli ke arahnya.

"Hei...kau cemburu pada seekor kucing?" Tanya Pemuda Raven itu lembut.

Ciel tak menjawab. Dia sibuk memandangi wajah Sebastian yang sekarang memantul sempurna di iris matanya.

"Ya, kuakui aku mencintainya," Sebastian berhenti sesaat. Hanya untuk sekedar melihat reaksi Pemuda Mungil itu. Dan dia kembali tersenyum saat mendapati raut muka tak suka dari Ciel.

Lucu sekali.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu," Lanjutnya,"Yah...tentu saja ada perbedaan antara mencintai seekor hewan dengan seorang manusia, kan? Kecuali, jika kau merasa kucing hitam dekil yang kau katakan itu sama denganmu," Sebastian mengangkat bahunya, membuat sentuhan tangannya pada helaian Grayish itu terlepas.

Ciel tersentak.

"Te−tentu saja tak sama. Dia kucing jelek," Ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Sebenarnya−sebenarnya−Sebastian sedikit tersinggung ketika Ciel mengatakan kucingnya jelek. Hei, Catteleyea itu...lucu. Menggemaskan!

Ingin sekali dia berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, diurungkannya niatnya karena ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah merepotkan ini.

"Aku memang tak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik. Tapi, percayalah. Aku tak mencintai Catteleyea−"

"Jangan memanggilnya begitu," Potong Ciel tiba-tiba. Tak sopan.

"Baiklah," Sebastian menghela nafas. Susah juga ternyata,"Catt−maksudku, kucing itu adalah hewan peliharaanku. Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Seperti kau yang punya hewan peliharaan−"

"Aku tak punya hewan peliharaan," Lagi-lagi memotong.

Sebastian memutar bola matanya. Anak ini menjengkelkan juga ternyata.

Sekali lagi, dia menghela nafas,"Jadi, Ciel," Dia tak mau berbelit-belit lagi,"Tadi sudah kukatakan, aku memang mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Kau lebih penting dan lebih berharga dari apapun. Aku lebih mencintaimu dibanding siapapun. Percayalah, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu tersenyum," Siapapun yang mendengar hal ini pasti tahu kalau sekarang Sebastian sedang tidak bercanda.

Ciel terdiam. Terpana. Sedari tadi, dia tak henti-hentinya menatap Sebastian. Satu hal yang dia tangkap dari sorot mata tajam laki-laki itu−dia serius dengan tiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Benarkah?" Hanya untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja."

Masih belum sepenuhnya percaya, Ciel kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

Sebastian tersenyum geli. Ternyata kekasihnya ini masih anak-anak. Tapi, walau begitu, tetap saja dia menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang besar ke jari kelingking Ciel yang terlihat begitu imut.

Kontras sekali.

"Janji."

"Janji akan selalu bersamaku?"

"Janji," Jawabnya,"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," Lanjutnya kemudian.

Jeda.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Pemuda Grayish itu.

"Janji?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

"Percayalah padaku."

Tak ada keraguan yang terdengar dari suaranya. Bagi Ciel, itu sudah cukup. Dia kemudian tersenyum. Sebastian juga.

"Kau tahu?" Sambung pemuda berambut malam itu,"Sebenarnya aku merasa senang. Ternyata bisa juga kau cemburu. Pada seekor kucing lagi," Ucapnya setengah mengejek sembari terkekeh pelan.

Ugh...Ciel mulai tak suka dengan ini. Dia merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Walau dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri, tapi dia yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya memerah.

Sial.

"Ja−jangan meledekku," Teriaknya,"A−aku..." Sapphirenya bergerak liar. Salah tingkah. Tak tahu harus mengatakan a−

**Brukk...**

"Eh?"

Pemuda Sapphire itu makin salah tingkah saat menyadari dia telah berada dalam pelukan hangat Sebastian.

Tangan kekar dan kokoh itu memeluknya. Mendekap dengan sangat erat. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam sempurna dalam dada bidang laki-laki itu. Sebastian sendiri tak peduli seberapa keras tubuh mungil itu menghantam dirinya. Dia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh ini. Lagipula, tak ada kalimat protes yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu.

Mungkin Ciel juga menginginkannya.

"Aku serius. Aku senang," Ucap Sebastian lembut.

Ciel tak menjawab. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalaupun menjawab, pasti suaranya akan terdengar bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sejak tadi. Dia gugup−sangat.

Yang dia lakukan hanya membalas pelukan Sebastian.

"Naa... Ciel, kalau kau mau..." Sebastian melanjutkan, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya,"Aku akan memberikan nama yang bagus untuk anak kita nanti."

Blusshhh...

Ciel tak akan pernah berani memperlihatkan wajah memalukannya ini pada siapapun.

Sebastian tersenyum. Merasa sangat senang dapat menggoda Uke-nya lagi. Merasa lega karena masalahnya telah selesai.

Tapi...

Apa mereka berdua bisa memproduksi seorang anak?

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian menunggu para siswa yang melewati gerbang. Berkali-kali ia bolak-balik gelisah, bersandar pada pagar sebentar kemudian bolak-bolak lagi sembari sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia−Ciel Phantomhive. Dia yakin Ciel belum pulang, karena dia telah berada di sana bahkan sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi−Pak Lau tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah mau tahu walau ada siswanya yang keluar pada saat dia mengajar.

Sudah dua minggu sejak masalah merepotkan itu selesai. Hubungan mereka kembali membaik−bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya, hingga empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu ketika anak manis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa.

Ciel tak ingin lagi bersamanya.

Kenapa?

Apa yang salah dengannya?

Sebastian telah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Ciel marah−bahkan dia rela mengurung Catteleyea di kamarnya jika Ciel datang berkunjung. Tapi, kenapa lagi-lagi Ciel menjauhinya?

Sebastian meremas rambut hitamnya. Ternyata sangat sulit menjalin hubungan dengan seorang anak ketus dan banyak maunya seperti Ciel. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terlanjur tertarik dengan anak itu.

Tak tahan karena telah menunggu terlalu lama, Sebastian memutuskan untuk langsung menemui Ciel di kelasnya. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk melewati luasnya lapangan sekolah, masuk ke gedung utama dan menapaki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai tiga.

Dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Ganbatte ne, Sebastian!

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas di sore hari. Begitu damai dan menenangkan dengan matahari terbenam sebagai latar belakangnya. Damai dan tenang, karena dua makhluk berjenis kelamin sama itu tak kunjung membuka suara. Yang satu berdiri di depan kelas, sedang yang satu lagi duduk di bangku paling belakang sembari memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela. Mereka−Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive. Ternyata Ciel memang belum pulang. Syukurlah, setidaknya tidak sia-sia Sebastian ke lantai tiga saat sekolah sudah sangat sepi begini.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau tak ingin lagi bersamaku," Sebastian buka suara. Lima menit berdiri sembari memandangi seseorang yang tak balas memandang ternyata sangat menjengkelkan.

Ciel tetap diam. Enggan menjawab−seolah pertanyaan itu tidak ditujukan untuknya.

Sebastian sendiri memilih bersabar. Mungkin alasan Ciel tak ingin lagi bersamanya hanya karena hal sepele seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Jika dia marah-marah, dia yakin Ciel juga akan marah. Masalah akan semakin runyam.

Hening. Hingga Ciel mengalah untuk saling beradu pandang dengan jendela. Dia menatap Sebastian, menampakkan wajah malasnya pada pemuda yang kini berdiri jauh di depan kelas.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

Sebastian hanya mengangguk. Bersiap untuk mendengar tiap kata yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Karena kau tak tampan lagi."

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Yatta... selesai.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang membaca fic abal ini^^

Review?


End file.
